Bel and Fran go to Walmart
by littlexnekoxgirl
Summary: Basically what it says in the title,Xanxus sends Bel and Fran to walmart and they have an adventure. Rated T for slight language in the first chapter. No pairing.
1. Chap 1 Varia

**Hi! this is my second story and i know its very short but if i added the second chapter to it it would be too long. so anyway please tell me what you think ill post the 2nd chapter soon since i have lots of free time xD I got the idea from a story i read not to long ago**

* * *

><p>it was a nice quiet day at the Varia HQ, nice and relax-<p>

"TRASH!"

**Crash, Bang, Smash**

"VOOII!"

"Looks like Xanxus is angry again. Ushishi."

"When is he not angry sempai?"

"Ushishi, good point froggy."

Ok, so it was an... average day at the Varia. Xanxus was bitching, Squalo was voiing, Levi was somewhere no one cares about, Lussuria was cooking, and Bel was stabbing Fran. Same as everyday. Except, Xanxus just ran out of wine. Crap.

"TRASH! Get your ass in here and explain to me why theres no wine!"

"Maybe if you stopped throwing it at my HEAD, there'd be some left!"

"GO GET SOME!"

So Squalo got Xanxus's card and was about to head out when Fran ran up to him and handed him a loong list.

"What the hell is this?"

"Bel-sempai's grocery list, he said he was hungry and wanted a few snacks."

"You call this a few snacks? BEL! Get down here!" Bel came down the stairs and walked up to Squalo and Fran.

"What? The prince is busy."

"what the hell is all this? You dont need this much food!"

"Yes i do! The prince is in need of all these items, see the gummy bears? I need those the most!" Squalo's eye twitched at the sight of Bel's cruedly drawn gummy bears.

"VOI! Im not getting all these. You want them, get them yourself!"

"Aw but Squalo your already leaving."

Squalo was already pissed at having to deal with Xanxus and now Bel was getting on his case. No way was he putting up with this anymore. He threw the card at Bel along with Xanxus's list.

"Now its your problem." With that he stormed off down the hall.

Bel and Fran stared down at the card before looking up at eachother. Bel suddenly began to snicker before breaking out in maniacle laughter.

"Sempai what the hell are you doing?" Fran was getting slightly creeped out. Only slightly.

"Ushishishi, this is the part where we laugh evily, havent you ever watched cartoons?"

"No."

"...*sigh* Nevermind frog, lets just go."

So they headed off to the one store that would have everything they needed.. WALMART!

* * *

><p><strong>Done! thats my first chapter! not very good but the second will be slightly better! thanks for reading ^^<strong>


	2. Chap 2 cop chases, forts and makeup

**Man im productive, 2 chapters in one day, i feel happy ^^ XD anyway heres chapter 2 enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sempai are you sure you can drive"<p>

"Ushishi of course, after all, i am a genius."

"I dont think that really applies here, fake prince."

"Just watch, peasant, you'll be amazed at my ninja driving skills, ushishi."

So Bel jumped in the drivers seat while Fran cautiously got in the passenger seat and buckled up. Bel pulled out of the driveway and onto the road relatively well. The first few minutes were fine and Fran was beginning to relax. Big mistake, thats exactly what Bel was waiting for. The minute his kohai's hand unclenched from the arm rests Bel stomped on the accelerator. Fran flew back in his seat and hit his head.

"Sempai! What are you doing!" He looked at Bel with wide eyes.

"Im driving, obviously."

Fran was freaking out as they flew through town, Bel was thoroughly enjoying this. Fran noticed that they hit a couple things as they drove, things like, 2 puppies, 5 birds, a chipmunk, a couple of kids, and one little old lady innocently crossing the road.

They were being followed by 6 police cars so Bel decided to take evasive action. He slammed on the brakes and once again, Fran hit his head. The cops flew past them before turning around going for them again. Bel then stomped on the gas. He pulled into a random drive way and waited for the police to pass. Once he was sure they were gone he once again sped off. During all this Fran was yelling at him, either to stop, pull over, with comments that he was crazy, prays of survival plus a moment when he tried to jump out the window.

Finally they made it Walmart and slid into a handicap space. Fran slowly got out of the car before his knees collapsed.

"Ugh, i feel dizzy. Sempai your a terrible driver."

"Ushishi the froggy is just weak."

Once Fran caught his breath they walked into the store. Fran glanced around, it was pretty big.

"Sempai, should we-" He looked to the side and noticed Bel was gone. He looked around and finally spotted him. He was on one of those little kid horsey rides with a crying child behind him. Fran ran up to him.

"Sempai did you kick that kid of the ride?"

"Yes! It was the princes turn and the child was hogging it." He had a huge smile on his face and looked very proud of himself. Fran sighed and pulled him off the ride before handing the kid a dollar.

"Please dont terrorize the people we just got here."

"Your no fun."

Bel grabbed a cart and jumped on the little bar on the front. Fran stood there stareing at him for a minute.

"What are you doing now?"

"Whats it look like? Push the prince, peasant."

Again Fran sighed but he was getting to tired to argue he just consented and pushed him. So there they were, two grown men, one standing on the cart like a child and the other pushing him around like a mommy. Everytime they passed something sweet Bel would grab and throw it in the cart then Fran would take it out.

"Oi peasant, stop throwing out the princes things."

"Were supposed to follow the list sempai not just grab random things that you want."

Bel just glared at him before grabbing a bottle of pop and drinking it. "Hey! Sempai were supposed to pay first!"

"Like i care." Fran sighed and shook his head at him. 'Im too young to be a dad.' He thought sarcasticly.

They came to an isle full of cleaning supplies and toilet paper. Bel jumped off the cart and ran up to the tiolet paper and started to make a fort out of them. Once it was completed he hid in it and threw knifes at the more then suspecting victims. Its not like he was really disguised.

"Bel-sempai your going to get us into trouble, then were going to get kicked out and Squalo will get mad at us for not getting the things."

"So, its his fault for sending a prince to do a peasants job." Fran sweat dropped when they heard a loud voice yelling at them.

"Hey you kids! What are you doing!" Uh oh. Bel once again jumped on the cart before telling at Fran. "What are waiting for froggy? RUN!" Fran, being confused and not knowing what to do, listened to Bel and ran. After being chased for a good ten minutes they finally lost the guy. They were know in the make up section.

"Ok, i think this is a suitable hiding place, good job froggy." Fran glared at him while panting. He was angry at his sempai, making him run for ten minutes straight, pushing a cart full of food plus a very unexpectedly heavy Bel.

"Ooh, look at these froggy, i bet this would look great on you!" Fran looked at him before going wide eyed.

"Oh no, please sempai no. NOOO!"

...Yet another ten minutes later...

"Aw froggy, you make an absolutely hideous girl. Ushishi, i tried my best but i guess that wasnt good enough."

Fran glared at him before looking back at the mirror. He was right, he was hideous. Bel had done a terrible make up job. His lips were a horrid shade of red that was also smeared all over, probably from his struggling. His eyes were shaded a horrible blue and his cheeks were bright pink. He looked like a clown. A girl was walking by at that moment. She took one look at Fran before screaming and running off. That sure cracked Bel up.

After Fran had managed to clean the make up off (with the help of a very confused walmart worker) they went back to shopping. Fran got distracted by an isle full of books. He did love books. While he was reading a random book, bel was looking at random cards.

"This is boring." Bel jumped off the cart and ran off in a random direction.

"Sempai! Come back, you'll get lost!"

Bel skidded around a corner and all Fran heard was a loud crashing sound before abandoning the cart and running after him. when he turned the corner all he saw was a huge mess. Soup cans were everywhere, someones cart was over turned, a couple cards scattered here and there, there was juice all over the floor, and their was a knocked out worker lying in the puddle. Fran looked up just in time to see Bel run by, laughing maniacly, beng chased by security. Fran watched as he threw knifes at them before jumping on top the isle shelves and running off again.

* * *

><p><strong>End ch 2<strong>


	3. Chap 3 With Bel

**Ok ch 3 now. btw the song in this is Oh My Juliet by LM.C i love this band if you never heard them, you should. The reason i chose this song is because ive always wanted to hear bel sing it xD and yes i did skip a few lines. Anyway thats about it, enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Bel looked behind him. He had finally lost the security guards, 'Geez they dont give up easily.' He looked around, he was in the electronics section. They sure had a lot of games and CD's. He looked to toward the left and he saw.. A karoke machine! 'Ooh that looks interesting.' He walked over to it and turned it on. He looked through the songs before finally choosing his song and got ready to sing.<p>

_Step by step kimi to deatte toki wo wasurete odori akashita_

_Hoshi ni yadoru sadame wo shirazu ni i cant stop falling in love_

Even though he only sang a few lines people were already coming to watch. 'Hah, its because im amazing!'

_Ne kami sama... Oshiete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau?_

_Aa.. Konna ni setsunakute nemure nai no wa kimi no seisa_

_Kuruoshii hodo yoru wa nagakute tsuki no yowake ga raise no you sa_

_Hitori de sugosu yami ni nomarete i cant stop loneliness_

Now there was a crowd beginning to form around him, people were even stopping in the aisles to stare.

_Ai no chikai sae futashika na mono nara ushinau mono nado nani hitotsu nai kara -Oh my Juliet-_

_Ne kami sama... Kotaete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau?_

_Aa... Ima sugu aitakute yozora ni naku yo oh my sweet Juliet_

Now it was a real big crowd, even the workers were there. Bel was feeling very smug.

_Ne kami sama... Oshiete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau?_

_Aa... Konnai ni setsunakute yozora ni naku yo.. oh_

_Ne daremo ga konna omoi wo daite nemuri ni tsuku no_

_Aa... Ima sugu me wo samashite usa da to waratte yo oh my sweet Juliet_

_Nemureru kimi to na mo naki boku wa higeki no ame no utare say good die.._

When Bel finished cheers erupted from the crowd. He grinned and gave a bow. He felt very smug and proud of himself. He bet his kohai couldnt form a crowd like that. Only a prince could.

Once the crowd diminished he started looking the electronics again. At the end of one aisle he saw a game demo. He immediatly ran up to it and started playing it, it was some type of fighting game. He wasnt doing very good, seeing as he'd never played it before. After playing alone for a couple minutes a little kid came over and started playing too. The kid was pretty good but Bel thought he could easily beat him.

..A half hour later..

Bel felt thoroughly pathetic. He looked up at the score again. 50 loses 0 wins - 0 loses 50 wins, and no he was not the one with the 50 wins, it was the kid, the little 10 year old kid who looked a little to smug for Bel's liking.

"Oi, game brat, teach me how to play this game properly so i can crush you." The kid looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well since this is almost like tutoring you should pay me. 10 bucks!"

"Pay? you want me to pay you. For showing me how to play a game? A game that has instructions that i lost? AND YOU WANT PAY! YOU DONT DESERVE THE PAY!" After that little freak out moment, Bel stabbed the kid before storming off.

He ended up in the toy aisle. He walked down the aisle. 'Creepy' He thought looking at an Elmo toy 'Its like the eyes follow me...' Somwhere in the aisle he heard a giggle. He whipped around but there was nothing there. He continued to walk, getting unexpected shivers. All of a sudden a toy fell from the top shelf and almost hit him. 'There trying to attack me!' He thought crazily, he ran down the aisle, which would have worked if it werent for the conviently placed skateboard that tripped him. He lied on the ground feeling pathetic again before getting up and trying to calmly walk away.

"MAMA"

"AAGH!" Bel jumped and looked to the side and saw he had set off a motion sensored doll. 'Shit, that thing almost gave a heart attack! This aisle is way to freaky, im getting out of here.' He glared at the doll before stabbing it and walking out of that aisle. Before he left he noticed a very realistic looking baby doll on the ground. He picked it up. 'Whoa, it even feels and moves like real. Maybe its possessed...' He looked the doll over, looking for red eyes. Well it didnt have red eyes but Bel did note that it kinda smelled. Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY!" Oops. He looked at the baby in his hands before realizing how bad this must look. So he put the baby down and booked it out of there.

Now he was in the clothes section. He looked at a couple items before growing bored. He climbed into a rack full of jeans. At first he was just hiding waiting to see if anyone would find him but he got bored of that quick too. So to pass the time, he scared anyone that tried to look at the jeans by jumping out, screaming like a cat on crack and waving a knife around. He was having fun scaring the people. He had scared about 20 people before the security people caught up to him.

"There he is! Its the same guy as last time!" Looks like it was time to go. He pushed the pants off the rack before riding it down the aisle. After dodging many security jumping at the rack he finally managed to escape them. Now the only problem was that he didnt know how to stop. He saw a shelf coming up so he jumped off the cart and landed on some teddy's and watched as the rack crashed into a cupboard.

He looked around, he was in the furniture section now. After all that excitment he was feeling pretty tired so he decided to lie down on a couch. He climbed up on the big comfy looking one set on top and aisle. He was just about to fall asleep when a very loud announcement came on.

"Attention shoppers, we have a lost child in the vicinty, I repeat, lost child. Little Belphegor is 178 cm tall, has blonde hair that covers his eyes and is wearing a red and black striped shirt. Bel please come to customer service, your guardian Fran is very worried. Thank you."

People were staring at him and pointing, he heard a couple whispers of people ridiculing him on getting lost at his age, some people were even laughing.

'Im going to kill him!'

* * *

><p><strong>yay another one done, please review<strong>


	4. Chap 4 The End

**Yay! im done! this is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When he got to customer service Fran ran up to him and hugged him. "Sempai! I was so worried, i thought security took you away." Fran was obviously faking, seeing as there was a bunch of people around he probably wanted to embarres him. Bel just smiled, Fran knew that meant trouble.<p>

"Stupid kohai! I am not a child, i can take care of myself." He stabbed him a couple times, just to add emphasis.

"Sorry Bel-sempai, i just didnt want you kill anyone while i wasnt watching."

"Well dont worry, no ones died yet."

Fran sighed. "I already got everything on the list, there being kept in customer sevice, the only reason i called you was because you had the card, otherwise i would have left you."

"...Card?"

Fran groaned and slapped his head. "Please tell me you didnt lose the card."

"Ok, i didnt lose the card." Fran glared at him, this day just kept getting worse and worse. First he had to go shopping with Bel of all people, then the car ride from hell, Bel running away, plus an incident that included a tracking dog, a very angry blind man, a bouncy ball avalanche, attack of the killer todlers and the manager being called, but that stories for another time. Anyway, this day sucked.

"Come on sempai, maybe if we retrace your steps we'll find the card, and if we dont... Im blaming this all on you."

So they went everywhere that Bel went, they found all of Bel's missing knifes and the security found them again but they ran. As for the card, nothing. They were beginning to lose hope when they got to electronics. Then, they saw it, in the hands of the very boy who beat Bel and got stabbed. "Oi, you! Game brat! Thats mine!" The kid took one look at Bel, freaked out and ran away.

"Great job sempai, you scared him." Fran smacked Bel on the head, the first time he ever hit him, it felt pretty good. Of course that earned him 10 knifes in the back so he didnt think he'd be doing that again.

So after Fran got most of the knifes out of his back they ran after the kid.

..Somewhere in Walmart..

"Its no use sempai, he could be anyway, why dont we just use the speakers to call him?"

"NO! You are never using those stupid speakers agian. We'll find him eventually, the kid can only hide for so long, but i'll find him, ushishi, yes i will..." Bel had an evil aura around him and was snickering like crazy. "Stop it sempai, your scaring me."

"Gooood~"

"...Lets just go." The first place they went to was the furniture section, it seemed like it had a lot of good hiding spots. Fran looked under beds and couchs while Bel looked in the cupboards. They found alot of interesting things; A rubber chicken, a cowboy hat, a foam sword, a feather boa, 3 dollars in change, a bunny, and a very fluffy fur coat. But no lost child, well, at least not their lost child.

"Sempai i dont think he's here." Fran was wearing the boa and cowboy hat, holding the rubber chicken.

"Yea lets go somewhere else." Bel was wearing the fur coat, weilding the foam sword, and the bunny. They got many strange stares in the clothes so they took them off and Bel set the bunny free, yelling "BE FREE, TWINKY, FREEE~" The first thing 'Twinky' did was attack a worker. Bel felt so proud.

Next they were in the pet section, which is probably where twinky came from. Fran looked in all the animal cages and in the shelves. Nothing there. Bel looked in the fish tank and snake cage. Nothing there either, though he did get to see a mouse fighting for its life with a snake, and a turtle attack a shark. 'Whats with the animals here?' he thought, 'all the 'prey' are attacking the predators...'

The last place they looked was in the gardening section. There were two paths to take, Bel took the bright looking path while Fran be-grudgingly took the dark and poorly lighted way. He looked in all trees but there was nothing so next he checked the pots. After looking in almost all of them he finally found the kid, sitting in the biggest pot there.

"Finally... Look, kid, i know your scared of Bel, frankly, i am too but that card is very important and i need it, so can you please give it to me?" The kid looked at him then at the card in his hand. "Make me." He finally said, which pissed Fran off, so instead of nagotiating with the kid, he hit him over the head, grabbed the card and walked away.

"Sempai, i have the card, we can go now." He called out but he got no reply, so he headed down the path Bel went. He looked around but didnt see any sign of Bel. "Sempai?" Faintly he head a sound coming from some trees, so he pushed them out of the way and was shocked at what he saw.

A giant venus fly trap had Bel and was trying to digest him, but Bel was putting up a pretty good fight, chopping of vines and cutting random roots. "Froggy! Good, your here, help me fend off this thing!" That was the first time bel had ever asked him for help, so Fran, being a kind little child, decided to help him.

He pulled out one of the knifes still sticking out of his back and threw it at the things head. It hit it dead on, which suprised Fran, seeing as he'd never once thrown knifes before. The thing screamed loudly and threw Bel away before going for Fran. He freaked out, left Bel and ran out of there.

5 minuets later, outside the gardens

"Few, im safe, i thought that thing was going to eat me." Fran sat down and tried to catch his breath. After sitting for a couple minutes he felt better and decided to go pay, with or without Bel. Just as he was about to walk away, Bel walked out. He was slightly bruised, and covered in green and yellow slime.

"Sempai, your alive!"

"Yea, no thanks to you! Oh and by the way, thanks for leaving me with a killer plant!"

"But i thought you could look out for your self."

"Of course i can but it would have been nice to have a little help. Oh, and i brought you a present." With that, he dropped the giant venus fly traps gooey head on Frans feet. "...Thats nasty sempai."

So Bel framed the head and brought it with them. They finally got the cart and went to pay. After paying they were about to walk out when the bunny hopped up to them. "Twinky! you came back to me!" So Bel brought the bunny with them. This time, Fran said he was going to drive because he couldnt take Bels driving. Frans driving was almost as bad as Bel, the onyl difference was that he didnt kill anyone and used to illusions to hide them so they wouldnt get chased by the cops again.

When they finally got back to the mansion Xanxus was pissed at having to wait for them for so long.

"You pieces of trash! What took you so long? You two were on the news, it was a big car chase, what the hell were you thinking? And whats with that rabbit? And Bel, why are you covered in slime?"

"Dont ask, please, just.. Dont ask."

Xanxus decided to drop it since he now had his booze and the world was right once again.

Except now in the Varia, there was a killer rabbit roaming around that only listened to Bel, there was a giant plant head hanging in the hall, Bel gave himself another nickname,'Bel the super plant killer' but who cares, as long as Xanxus has his wine, right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Was my second story any good? Please review!<strong>


	5. Chap 5 Extra

**Hii, i was feeling bored so i decided to write. This is just a quick story on what Fran did while Bel was causing chaos. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fran ran around frantically. There was no sign of Bel anywhere. He looked all over the store but he only managed to find the chaos which was left in Bels wake. 'Great,' he thought 'Xanxus is going to kill me, i lost his card and i also lost his storm guardian, well at least i had a nice life... Hmm i need to write a will, i think ill leave everything to Lussuria, he was the only one nice to me...'<p>

His thoughts were inturrped by a frisbee hitting him in the head. He turned around and saw a kid looking kind of scared. "Im sorry sir! Thats mine i was just testing it!" Fran glared at him before throwing it back at the kid. It zoomed straight for him and hit him in the forehead, the kid passed out. 'Tch, stupid kids.'

He was walking down a random aisle when he saw a dog sitting by the bathroom. 'Thats weird who would abandon a poor dog all by itself...Hey! i bet i could use it to track Bel!' So Fran ran up to it, untied it and dragged it away. What he didnt notice was a blind guy walking out and feeling around for his dog. "Wilson? Whered you go Wilson? WIIILLLSOOOON!"

Fran dragged the struggling dog to the middle of the store. "Calm down, Twitches. Is this the thanks I get for saving you from being sent to the pound? And all your tying to do is get back to the place you were abandoned. Well hows that for graditude." Once Fran managed to tie the dog down he pushed one of Bels knifes close to it nose so it could sniff it.

"Here you go Twitches, now go! Go forth and fetch my human!" He untied the dog and it immedietly ran off. Fran followed closely behind it, getting excited. Suprisingly (At least, suprising to Fran) it ran straight to the bathroom. "Is he in there twitches?" It ran up to a guy wearing sunglasses and started licking him.

"Wilson! Im so glad your back!"

"Twitches, what are you doing? Thats not Bel."

The guy looked in the direction of Frans voice. "You! Were you the one who took my dog?"

"...Your dog? I thought it was abandoned!"

"Well it he most certainly wasnt! And thanks to you, ive been wandering around here lost! Your going to get it sonny! Wilson, ATTACK!" The dog ran at Fran, who immediatly ran away, while dragging the blind man behind him.

"Why Twitches, why? I loved you like you were my own son! What about all the good times we had?" It replied by growling at him and slightly foaming at the mouth. The dog was quickly catching up to him, Fran needed to slow him down. So he grabbed something as he ran by, it was a box of chocolate chip cookies. He opened them and threw them back at the dog, who stopped and began to eat them.

"Hah! Stupid dog, i never loved you! You were a mere pawn in my plans for world domination! Stupid anim-" Just as Fran was about to finish his sentence, when he ran face first into a big cage thing full of bouncy balls of all sizes. It teetered for a moment, Fran held his breath, waiting for it to fall. After a couple minutes it didnt so he calmed down and was about to walk away, when the ball at the bottom fell. It set loose all the other balls, which came crashing down on Fran, along with the cage that held them.

They bounced across the floor and went in different directions. People were screaming and running, kids were crying everywhere, and poor little Fran was trapped beneath it all. Once the last of the balls rolled away, Fran managed to pull himself out from under the rubble. He looked around and saw the damage the balls had done. They had knocked over shelves and displays, people were bruised and some knocked out, and a big army of little kids who had been innocently playing with toys near by were glaring at him.

"He ruined the ball tower!"

"He knocked over my toy castle!"

"The balls broke my barbies!"

"Lets get him!"

All at once 50+ kids threw themselves at Fran. He freaked out and tried to fight his way through them, they were all clinging to him and pounding on his back with little fists! "Stupid kids! Get off me, this wasnt my fault! Now im reminded as to why i hate kids." He had managed to make it to the edge of the circle of kids when he tripped over one and fell. They swarmed him, they stratching, punching, one even bit him. Finally just as he was about to pass out from sheer exauhstion, someone walked up and managed to fight the kids off.

Fran looked up at his savior only meet the glaring face of a middle aged man. "You! So your the one whos causing all the trouble!"

"Huh? But this is the first bad thing ive done."

"Yea? Well weve got complaints of people being stabbed, children being tormented and all sorts of things and your the only trouble maker i see." Fran went wide eyed at that sentence. It must be Bel! Who else would go around terrorizing kids and stabbing people?

"I think i know whos causing all the trouble, would you mind if i used the speaker?"

* * *

><p><strong>There! Now i truly am done!<strong>


End file.
